In review of my joint invention with Luis M. Banzo Herrada, registered as Utility Model 197341 in Spain on Nov. 8, 1973, I have determined that certain modifications would improve its operation. In particular the retaining element for the sheets of toilet coverings was somewhat difficult to control when replacing or refilling the coverings. This difficulty arose from the inability to maintain the element in an upwardly rotated position while having a free hand for replacing the coverings secured thereby. Accordingly, the retaining element has been redesigned to obviate this difficulty.